My Destiny
by SaiyanTai
Summary: New Chapter , Hope you enjoy. Read and Review please.
1. Prologue

Hey its my first fic After reading them for 6 years im gonna attempt to write one (God save the queen^_^)   
anyway I am going to try to make it atleast 10 chapters long . Please review I am willing to listen to ideas   
you might have about what to add and remove , so please give your reviews be good or bad I will gladly read   
them .  
  
******************  
My Destiny-Prologue  
  
*Taichi's POV*  
  
If someone told you I was your average kid living my life like I was always taught to , that person would be lying .  
I was at home the day that the news blared about monsters showing up and these seven kids stopping them with   
their own sets of monsters . I thought it was most likely a publicity stunt for a show or something , but I couldn't   
have been more wrong .I saw the television blare at that point........  
  
"Go Birdramon attack" A redheaded girl yelled.  
  
When I saw her something in me told me that this wasn't just some show. six more kids came and helped her with   
different monsters . I honestly didn't know what to think a part of me wanted to go down to where they were and see  
who they were , but something inside told me as strange as it seems that they were going to hurt me .  
  
I got up at that point and went into my room looking around as I did , my eyes fell upon the gift my grandpa left me.  
A dragon statue that always seemed to stand guard around me and protect me whenever I would be in a tight spot.  
  
I got my trenchoat and sneakers since I was gonna go out ....  
  
If someone told me how drastic change in my life was going to happen in the next week I would have called them   
crazy , and yet Im the one thats losing my sanity as i'm telling you the story .  
  
  
******************  
Yes I know its short but this is only a prologue the first chapter is going to be long . If you find any mistakes   
put them in the review so I can fix the story thanks ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 1

Next chapter up (Does happy dance) . This story is from Tai's point of view .  
Thanks to Sora Kamiya01 for being the first to review .   
  
************  
  
My Destiny Chapter 1  
  
I woke up like I do every day getting up groggily and quite noisily I might add .  
Doing my usual routine I got ready for school , looking at the clock I noticed it   
was only six . Its been a year since the incident with those kids and their   
monsters . I saw them at school , since they supposedly saved the world  
they became the "cool" kids . The shocking part was that my little sister was  
also one of those kids . My parents now compared me to her on a daily basis   
which was getting on my nerve's .  
  
I unlike the "cool" kids was what I like to be considered invisible . My life   
consisted of going to school , eating and training . Ever since my dad signed  
me up for martial Arts I gave up on soccer and found passion in them .  
  
School the one place where I could be left alone . Weird isn't it so many students  
and I found peace here well the reason for that was what happened two years ago,  
but I wont get into that thats another story for another day .  
  
I reached my school now since it was autumn leaves fell from the trees and made it   
look so peacefull . I reached my homeroom in less than five minutes and found it   
empty which was never a bad thing .  
  
I walked over to my desk and sat down closed my eyes and just relaxed . A few   
words popped into my head at that moment '' Enjoy the peace while it lasts boy   
, soon a war will erupt and the fate will burden your shoulders '' . I hated Gaba at  
this point . Your probably asking who Gaba is but that is also a story for another  
day.   
  
I hated her for what she did to me , the power was never supposed to be mine it was  
forced upon me .   
  
"Hey what time is it?" A sof and kind voice interrupted my thoughts .  
  
I opened my eyes and saw the girl from the group of kids that I less than liked .   
  
"Its almost seven thirty " I replied looking at my watch .  
  
Maybe now she would leave me alone . I never really liked to be among people I felt as  
though I was being judged by everyone . Not to mention if someone got on my nerves   
I would express what I like to call the "rage" . The last time I was in that state of mind   
was during the training sessions with Gaba . I managed to punch through a wall and   
made a nice little crater in the floor .  
  
"Whats your name kid ?" the same voice asked .  
  
Okay she pushed the first button , I mean she was what the same age as me and here   
she was calling me a kid .I didn't respond hoping she would leave me alone , but as my  
luck would have it she wouldn't leave me alone .  
  
"Hello I asked for your name , It's only polite to answer" the same voice yet again asked.  
  
"Tai" I said .  
  
"Huh?" that girl asked .  
  
"I said my name is Tai " I answered nonchalantly .  
  
I hoped now she would leave me alone .  
  
"Sora come here quick!" a voice yelled outside .  
  
Thank you lord finally some peace and quiet . So her name was Sora pretty name to bad   
she probably was stuck up like the rest of the kids that proclaim themseleves as saviors  
of the world .  
  
Something just clicked in my mind the voice outside was Kari's my sister . I was what you   
considered a bad brother . I hated Kari she thought that since she was a digidestined kid  
which she called herself she was better than me , so what can I say .  
  
My fall into insanity was normal in my mind .   
  
I got up , got my bag and walked out of the classroom . Maybe it was time to show  
who I am , What I am .  
  
***********************************************************************  
I know short chapter and a lot of stuff that doesn't fall into place , but Im writing a prequel  
to this so it will make a lot more sense . Thanks again to Sora Kamiya01 ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 2

Hey its the third chapter , I know it took long but I have been busy with video games , ive been   
neglecting them recently ^_^ ' anyways its been a really weird week for me which actually gave  
me inspiration for the next chapter . I'd like to thank a, Yo-Yo , Digigurl5586, Frank Moore , Stacy  
and Sora for reviewing .  
*******  
  
My Destiny chapter 2  
  
Tai's POV  
  
I walked out of the classroom as quickly as I could my encounter with the girl Sora almost forgotten .  
As I exited the building I heard a familiar voice call me .  
  
"Hey Kamiya" A boy with silver hair called .  
  
"Well if it isn't Kowaru" Tai stated while grinning .  
  
(Author's Note: I know silver hair , kowaru i watch evangalion way too much^_^)  
  
"Yeah Tai you don't write , you don't call whats the matter , still slow even with all the training" Kowaru  
replied laughing slightly .  
  
"Don't make me beat you up again , you remember what happened last time you challenged me" Tai   
replied with smirk.   
  
Kowaru someone that actually didn't piss me off . Unimmaginable isn't it I met him during the training   
a few years back . We became good friends quite quickly unfortunetly we had to part ways after the   
training was over .   
  
"Leaving school quite early aren't we" Kowaru stated arrogantly .  
  
I retract my previous statement . He pisses me off more than anyone.  
  
"You honestly think I care" Tai replies angrily .  
  
"Hey I don't want to start another fight today Tai" Kowaru said with a peace sign.  
  
Its time I had some fun it's been a while since I actually had any kind of fun in any form or sense .  
The last time I actually had fun was when me and Kowaru took a ride through Hong Kong it was   
a time when we were training in china . We managed to destroy a ancient site of some sort and   
definetly destroyed the streets with the energy boards .   
  
Tai's face quickly became a big smirk .  
  
"No ,No Tai we aren't going anywhere we are going to stay right here " Kowaru stated becoming scared .  
  
"Whatever do you mean " Tai said powering up .  
  
I shot up forming the energy armor around me . This was going to be an interesting day indeed . Gaba had   
told me that my destiny was only to save the world . I floated up to atleast a hundred feet in the air . I waited   
for Kowaru to catch up with me .  
  
"Tai lets get down from here , what if someone see's us up here ?" Asked Kowaru .  
  
"Gaba told me my destiny was to saved the world , My future was planned out before I had a choice in   
anything" Tai said getting angry.  
  
"No this cannot be , my destiny " Tai yelled powering up even further .  
  
This was it , no going back my life as the quiet boy was over . It was time to show the world who I was   
Gaba told me it was my destiny , well fuck destiny I was going take my future into my own hands as   
far as I am concerned I am the most powerfull being in existence . Who cares anymore my life neded  
long time ago. Now was the time to take action.   
  
I floated back down .   
  
Kowaru probably thought that I was calm again , but boy was he wrong .  
  
'' Ever hear of the Digital World?" I asked Kowaru .  
  
"You mean the place those digidestined kids went to ?" Kowaru stated quizickly .  
  
"Yup the same , Im thinking Im gonna go visit it" I said with a evil grin .  
  
The look on Kowaru's face was priceless I saw fear and sadness . I know he knew that if I went ther   
I would end up destroying it . I didn't care the world so trusted these digidestined kids that they thought   
they were invincible . Boy was I gonna prove them wrong .  
  
I walked forward i had to get to the digital world I knew all you needed was a digivice , the little contraption  
that Kari always had with her . I saw her go into the digital world using it . It was no problem I just had to find   
one. I walked to the computer room . The red haired kid that was almost always there also had a digivice .  
I smirked knowing that I was going to "Borrow" it for a minute .  
  
I reached the computer room quite quickly . As I entered I saw the red haired kid typing on the computer this was   
going to be quite easy indeed .As I walked over to him he finally noticed my presence.  
  
"Hi is there something I can do for you?" He asked patiently .  
  
''Yes there is" I said walking up to him .  
  
I grabbed his digivice . Put it to the screen and felt the portal open and suck me in .  
  
The next second I opened my eyes , and saw myself in a place i had never seen before . Duh this was the digital world   
of course Ive never been here .  
  
"So this is the place that will taste my rage and all my sorrow " I stated grimly .  
  
*********  
Well yes it was short . Tai's acting like a bad guy isn't he , but hey he has his reasons . The next chapter is   
a battle between Tai and all the digidestined . I WOnder who's gonna win????  
  
  
  
Please review!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Okay so I haven't updated in almost a year ,but I had a lot on my mind so on with the pleasantries I do not own Digimon , I wish I did but I don't so bother me about it. My Rant is after the fic so without delay..............  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
With that thought in my I looked around .  
  
"So this is the Digital World" I grinned "Time to have some fun" .  
  
What was even more frightening than what i was going to do to this place was that afterwards no one would care . But soon those brats would be here to come to the rescue , especially my sister .  
  
So what if they came not like I actually had anything against , but they just pissed me off , They had accepted their destiny , but I will not accept mine .  
  
Thats when I heard footsteps behind , when I turned around I saw the group , I knew all the names . The short red haired kid that digi-vice let me into this world , the girl from the classroom, a blonde haired kid and my sister . I smirked this indeed was going to be fun.  
  
"What are you doing here Tai" My sister asked angrily.  
  
"Oh just taking in the sites of the all so famous Digital World" I responded .  
  
"We are taking you out of here now" Stated the blonde .  
  
He was somebody that was going to get punched , I didn't like him he just really pissed me off now if he didn't shut up I was going to be forced to shut him up.  
  
"And if I don't Leave" I questioned .  
  
"We will be forced to make you" My sister replied.  
  
"You and what Army".  
  
"This One"  
  
Behind them I saw their creatures , what did my sister call them , digimon thats it . I couldn't stand it any longer . I lunged forward at the insect looking creature . I had grabbed him by his horn lifted him and swung him around throwing him into a nearby mountain . I saw him shrink back into a smaller looking version . I thought that if this was the best they had , this was going to be easier than I thought .  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Your going to have to control that anger of yours" An Old woman yelled at a spiky haired boy of about ten .  
  
"Really and if I don't" The pissed of boy yelled back.  
  
"This" She thrust her staff towards the boy and he was suddenly thrown back by an unseen force,  
  
thrown back towards a wall crashing through and laying in the ruble.  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So what did you think  
  
Good , bad , anything   
  
On a side not im going to be rewriting the prologue an d first two chapters .  
  
Okay so I finally updated and this is the first time I've been on in a long while so don't hate me .  
  
After a year of hell ::cough school cough:: i finally got a chance to use the computer for non-meaning full purposes , so I'm back and I'm going to be uploading some stories I had written in my notebook that you might enjoy , they will be up soon so see ya then. 


End file.
